


Flexible

by queenmidalah



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are a little crazy, you know that right?"</p><p>"And flexible. Don't forget flexible."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexible

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for something or someone, but I do not remember what. Just a short piece.

How they even managed to get here, Jayne would never know. Even as he felt her nails digging into his shoulders as he pushed his hips to hers, feeling her body taking the length of his cock within her warm depths, he couldn't feel guilty for what they were doing.

"You think too much." There were times he wanted to put something over that mouth, to still that almost monotone drone she had. Yet it was comforting to hear all at the same time, especially when soft gasps and small moans slipped past as he moved inside of her. Oh this wasn't their first time. That had been months before. He should have stopped then, but hadn't.

"You talk too much," was all Jayne was able to get out as his hips flexed. He could feel her long legs wrapping around his waist tighter, drawing him ever deeper. 

"You don't talk enough. You move, move, move yet you don't tell me what feels-- ah!" That dark hair was glorious splayed over her shoulders and over her breasts even as she let her head fall back. He watched, fascinated, as her stomach muscles shifted and contracted as she lowered herself backwards more, practically hanging in mid-air even as her hips moved against his.

"If'n you can't tell how I gorram feel when doin' this, I ain't doin' it right," Jayne said, pushing his cock into her harder than he intended at first. He felt her hand clasp around his wrist, digging her nails into the flesh. The pain as they bit into her skin only hightened his pleasure.

"You do this right. Do that again."

"Demandin'..." But Jayne wasn't going to say no as he thrust into her again, hard. The way her body tightened around him and he felt her hips push into him, he knew he just found a new kink for them to test their limits on. She was a good test of his limits.

"Can't..." Jayne got out as his hips tried moving harder but his arms started loosening on her. He almost came as she let her body shift. Legs still tight around his waist, she bent her back until her hands were on the floor, supporting her weight. He felt the pressure of her weight ease off his arms and he merely grinned. He grasped her hips and began moving inside of her more- hard, fast, deep. The only sounds in the room now were their moans and the sound of flesh pounding against flesh until finally she cried out her orgasm and he took the slightly quieter approach as he spilled inside of her during his own, only allowing deep grunts to escape his throat.

Managing to slide to the floor, their bodies still locked together, he helped her straighten her body to curl on his chest. His fingers slipped through the dark curtain of hair, shaking his head as he let his breathing even out.

"You are a little crazy, you know that right?"

River lifted her head off his chest, giving him a grin that made his cock stir in side of her. "And flexible. Don't forget flexible."

"Yeah... definitely won't forget flexible."


End file.
